Legend of the Babysitter!
by The13TalesOfHamjou
Summary: What do you get when you have Link babysitting Hamtaro and his gang? What do Skittles and Barney have to do with it? :D Please R/R! Note: I don't own Barney nor Skittles, either.


The Legend of the Babysitter  
A/N: Just...don't ask why. Just don't. (._.)  
Special thanks to UnleashtheDinosaurs for kick my butt into actually writing again. Hope you like it! :)  
*sob* I don't own 'The Legend of Zelda or Hamtaro. If I did, I would be making a fanfiction about it. ._. Teehee

"So, all you'll have to do is keep an eye on them. Lunch is at 12:00, and naps are at 3. Have fun! My phone number is on the desk if you need it." The over-enthusiastic Mr. DekuT told Link as he rushed out the nursery door.  
Link just nodded over and over, half asleep in the chair. It was just a few kids. Easy. Just play a few Barney movies, stuff their faces, and take a very long nap. Link grinned to himself. It was the easiest 400 Rupees he will ever make.

"HELLO!" Screamed a little child as he slammed the door open.

"GAH!" He swiveled around to the little child with half orange half white hair grinning at him.

"Hi! My name is Hamtaro! I'm 4-years-old and I like adventures do you like adventures because I had the coolest one the other day! It all started when Boss said that he was going to show us fireworks and were really excited for it because we had never been to see the fireworks before but Boss has because he knows a lot about stuff like that so-"

"H-hi..."Another kid walked in as Hamtaro continued his story. He was rather fat and had Gray hair. He was munching a sunflower seed.

"-but then I said that I didn't want any magic beans because you're scary and I took Oxi and ran." Pretty cool, huh? He looked up from Link. "OXI! When did you get here?" He beamed as he dragged him into the room. "I was just telling that guy about that we went to go see the fireworks!" He flashed a grin at link.

"Bonjour!" A petite little white haired girl walked in the already open door. "Hiya Bij!" Hamtaro gave his trademark smile. "You look c-"

"AAAAHHHHH! NOOOOO!" everyone jumped, staring at Oxnard.  
"What happened, Oxi?" Hamtaro said, talking somewhat quietly for once.

"I-i lost m-m-my sunflower seeds! I just had them one second ago! I wonder if I'll ever see them again..." Tears weld up in his eyes. Link was genuinely confused, but tried to figure out what to look for as he, the hyperactive one, and the little girl looked around.

"Hey." A boy with dusty brown hair and an oversized construction hat walked in.

"...He lost his seeds again, didn't he?" Hamtaro nodded, "Hi Boss! He lost it just a second ago..." He sighed, getting on his hands and knees.  
************************3 minutes later**********************

Link grinned, holding up that missing strangly large seed.  
"Ah! that's it! OhthankyousomuchIthoughI'dneverseeitagain!" He kissed the seed in a not-so-very-4-year-old manner.

Cringing, Link looked at the door as was swung open yet again.

"Hello!"  
"Like, Hi!"

"Sandy! Hello! Did you bring your ribbons?" the the little girl questioned cheerfully.

"Yup! I'm going to show you me new trick I made up!" The valley girl danced around her. "C'mon! Let's go over here!"

"Wait beautiful! The other boy followed his sister. They looked almost exactly alike, except Sandy's auburn hair was tied in a ponytail and th brother had spiky hair.

"Hey Bij, why don't you say we go leave this boring dummy and go have some fun!"

"STAAAN! Leave her alone, you big dummy!

"I'm not a dummy! You are!

"No, you are!

"Nuhuh"

"Yeahuh"

"Nuhuh"

"Yeahuh"

"Nuhuh"

"Yeahuh"

"Nuhuh, because you're a stupid stinky face."

Everyone stopped and and gasped at what Stan said. Link was still sitting on the floor, slightly confused at why a 4-year-old was flirting with another in the first place.

"I-i can't believe you just said that!" Sandy start to cry. Stan juts stood there pouting.

"Hello everyone!"  
Howdy y'all!"

Instantly everyone stopped crying and looked the sharp looking fellow and the country boy.

They country boy sat down on the floor near Oxnard, who was currently rocking back and forth with seeds obsessively not at all disturbed by him.

"Hey, Howdy. Hey Dexter!" Boss and Hamtaro greeted in unison.

Dexter looked at Link, almost studying him.

"So, you're our babysitter for today? Can I ask you a question?'

Link nodded, surprised at how polite the child was.

"Are you a girl? You don't have fluffies like a girl. So does that mean you're not a mommy yet?"

...How do you...?  
Link fell over anime style.

"Well," Boss said as he looked at Link, "It's obvious. She's a girl, of course!"

"How can you tell?" They all asked unison as Sandy Stan, and Bijou sat next to them.

"Because," He said as he walk over to Link, who was still laying on the floor, "She hasn't said a word since we got here. She's to embarrassed to say anything because to shy to talk to guys."

They all nodded in agreement.

Bijou climbed right next to Link, and very sincerely whispered, "It's okay. You can talk to me. I know how it's like to be shy around boys. You wanna know a secret? I like a boy. So I know what I'm talking about. So, if you wanna talk to me about it, you can." She hugged a now depressed Link and wonderded back to Sandy.

"Hi!" The door opened once more. How many are there going to be?

"Pashmina!" Dexter and Howdy cheered in usion.

"It's been far, far to long my dear! Come, you can sit by me!"

"Aw, knock off you! Pashmina, why don't you come over 'ere? I got a sunflower for ya!

Howdy! Bribery is not the way for my dear Pash!"

It's not Bribery! It's a gift!"

Why you-"

Pashmina walked between them both and sat next to Sandy like nothing happened.

Link groaned. This is like high school all over again.

"Hey, where's Max and Panda?"

"I think Max had a book-thingy again today. Panda's with his Dad."

"Hey! everyone's here now! Let's Play a game!" Hamtaro grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's play 'Blind Mans Bluff!"

But, whe don't have anything to blind people with." Sandy sighed.

"I have a shovel." Boss shrugged.

"N-not that kind of blind, Boss man". Stan gulped.

Link, who still had his head on the floor, wasn't really paying attention.

Hey, we could use her hat." Dexter said grabbing Links favorite hat.

Okay, who'll go first?

I will! Dexter volunteered.

"Oh, no you won't. I'm going first."

But I called it first."

I don't care."

They grabbed a piece of they hat and started pulling.

Linked looked up at the sound of fabric starting to tear and gasped, grabbing the percious hat.

"NO. I'm going first!" The kids screamed as Link to ply his hat away from their grubby hands.

"Wait, you guys-"

"SKITTLES!"

They instantly stopped and looked at Oxnard.

"Skittles." Howdy repeated.

"Skittles?" Dexter inquired.

"Skittles?" Stan and Sandy whispered.

"Skittles!" Bijou gasped.

"Skit-

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND CONTINUE THE STORY?!"

A voice was heard from no where.

"Okay, before the celing gets mad again...Why...? Hmatro asked.

"Who every eats the most Skittles get the hat." Oxnard declared.

"Okay, could you get some Skittles please, Mrs. Babysitter?" Hamtaro asked as if it was completly normal.

Link sped over the snack cab nit and grabbed 2 XL large bags of Skittles and placed them in the circle on the floor.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Boss asked.  
We all eat handfuls of it until its gone. Whoever eats the most handfuls is the winner. Okay? GO!" Oxi shouted. Everyone reached for the bags at lightning speed.

****************************5 handfuls later********************  
EEEEEEEEE!"

Every child was of their rocker, almost completely forgetting about the objective. Link crawled over, grabbed his hat, and hid under the teachers desk. This makes swimming in the water temple look easy.

But, then, the unthinkable happened. Sandy began to sing.

"I love sugar, oh yes I do!  
"I love you sugar, and I'll be true!  
"Oh sugar I love you!"

By this point even Link himself was holding his ears and screaming.

Sandy's voice sounded like a rusty nail being dragged across a chalkboard –REPEATEDLY-, while someone hits a baby with a cat, while a maniac animal-hater killing PUPPIES, KITTENS, LITTLE BUNNIES AND BABY BIRDS WITH A CHAINSAW IN A CHILDCARE CENTER, while all the children wake up from their naps and start crying into megaphones and microphones plugged into gigantic, GOD sized stereos that are on the MAX of all MAXS.

It's something no one deserves to hear.  
By then, every one decided to eat more Skittles in hopes of relieving the pain.

****************************1 1/2 bags later********************

"Oooooh. I don't feel so good."

Everyone's face was slightly green and all were quiet.

Maybe some Barney movies will keep everyone down...

Link trotted over to the TV, turned it on, and put the Barney tape into the VCR. It didn't work.

"I wanna watch Barney!" Boss whined.

But no matter who hard he tried, he could make it read the tape. Crap.  
Link turned around, making sure nobody kills eachother in a rainbow-enduced rage when suddenly-

"AHHHHH!" Boss dug into the VCR with a hotdog skewer.

"WORK!"

Plying away the random object from the child who about to give himself a hernia, Link heard a knock on the door. It was 4:30!

A very tall, muscular man greeted Link, taking Boss -literally- off his hands.

One by one, eventually the somewhat mellowed out kids were taken home, ranting all the time about their new hatered for rainbows. All for Hamtaro, that is.

"Um, I'm going to be here for a while." Hamtaro sighed, looking somewhat shy.

Link shrugged. At least he won't be murdering my eardrums or the VCR.

"Can...can you tell me a story?" He asked suddenly as Link sat on the porch with his head resting on his hands.

Link looked at him for a moment.

"It's just...you're the guy who saved Hyrule, right? You must have lots of adventures."

He blinked. How did a four year old even know that? He nodded, telling him it wasn't what he would expect. Hamtaro shrugged, and listened as Link told told a more or less appropriate story about his adventure.

It was almost 7 when Link got a call for Hamtaro's mom, apologizing for being and that she'll be there soon.

"Wow, I was right! You really are a hero! One day, I'm going to be just like you!" Hamtaro smiled.

Link gave a sideways smile, and looked at the small car that had just pulled up.

"Bye bye!" Hamtaro waved as he climbed into the car. His mom didn't even look at the child and zoomed of the moment the car door shut.

Link paused, deep in thought. He was slightly disturbed, but shook it off and went inside.

Lovely. He cringed at the sight of the VCR. Maybe Mr. DekuT won't notice...

"That was a depressing way to end the story."

Link looked at the ceiling, then rubbed his temples. Maybe there's been a little to much time with Navi...

A/N: WOO! I'm done! I'm sorry if this ficcy is a little bad, I haven't done this for over a year or two. But, maybe this whip into shape. So, please R/R (or, just 'R'. Obviously you just read it. Unless, of course, you scrolled down to the bottom of the page. Shame on you, then! :p)  
Tootles!  
-Jessie


End file.
